The Monster of a Dozen Mouths
The Monster of a Dozen Mouths was an RP that took place on December 18, 2017. Story It all began as mysterious woman traveled from Miami, Florida to Chicago, Illinois simply known as "Eileen". As Eileen, by the time she got to Chicago there she was at first mugged by two thugs, to which she then revealed her true monster form and bit off the first thug's head off with her belly mouth. As the second thug tried to run away, Many Mouths then summoned one of her prehensile tongues to chase after him. After a long chase, the second thug was then caught by Many Mouths's tongue and then she used it to wrap around his neck and choke him to death. Many Mouths then devoured the remains of the two thugs and carried out onto the city of Chicago. Many Mouths then went on a silent rampage, eating up all of the food from the grocery stores, depraving the city of food for a while, as well as eating up some people as well. After a few days however, this did not go unnoticed as Booker, FlamingoMask, SquidMask and a new Shadowblood warrior known as SasquatchMask then appeared in Chicago to find her. Right away, Booker was on the case, going out to search for clues. FlamingoMask along with Neo SquidMask then later went to Chicago to investigate the mysterious disappearances of the food in the city. As Booker searched the streets, there he spotted the "Eileen" woman again and noticed her silently prowling around before then disappearing out of sight as a white car then drove in. Booker then too off, following the car. Meanwhile with FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, they spent some time searching until they reached a white car heading towards some suspicious building. FlamingoMask flew over towards the location and there the two met up with a new Shadowblood warrior, SasquatchMask. FlamingoMask was greatful to meet SasquatchMask, but still yearned to find a way in. Neo SquidMask was puzzled at first by his appearance, but still yearned to find a way in as well. Neo SquidMask then used Shadow Zone to find a way in, to which FlamingoMask sighed and then he and SasquatchMask entered in the building themselves through the back of the door. Meanwhile with Booker, he came into the building and began looking around inside of Topaz Industries, as it was known as. Many Mouths and Clayton F. Topaz then began to discuss on the progress of the Food Depravation plan was going, to which Many Mouths stated she was successful so far. Clatyon F. Topaz was pleased with the results, but told Many Mouths that she wasn't doing a good job of taking cover as Booker was able to detect her. Many Mouths realized her error and then Clayton F. Topaz assured, stating that to make up for it, he would then assign her to eat Commander Booker and his family. Many Mouths happily agreed to do so, stating that she would devour anything that moves. At that moment though, Commander Booker himself had then entered the building they were in, much to both Many Mouths's and Clayton F. Topaz's disdain. Clayton F. Topaz then commanded Many Mouths that she had to go out and carry out her mission now, while he would stay behind and acts as cover for her and distract Booker. Many Mouths then nodded and headed out to Chicago to continue depraving the city of food. Clayton F. Topaz then changed into his human form and began to speak with Commander Booker, assuring him though that whatever he was looking for was not with him. Booker was determined to search however; Clayton then decided to play along and asked to search downstairs, to which Booker agreed to do. They then both got into an elevator and went to the 15th level, there where they continued their search. While Booker grew more suspicious of Clayton, Neo SquidMask then appeared and popped out of the water fountain, confusing Clayton F. Topaz. Once FlamingoMask and SasquatchMask entered inside the building, there they found Neo SquidMask along with Commander Booker and Clayton Woods discussing about the whereabouts of the monsters that had been eating up all of the food. As it turned out, Many Mouths then began to attack the city at the center of Chicago, to which got Booker and the Shadowbloods attention. FlamingoMask then flew over to the scene of the crime. Many Mouths then began to attack Chicago, sending out her tongues to lash and grapple her prey, which were a bunch of civilians. She continued to wreak havoc and managed to destroy a lot of property, until then Booker arrived and challenged her. Many Mouths dropped the civilians down to the ground, having waiting to eat Booker. Booker then opened fired his pistol at Many Mouths, to which Many Mouths then literally ate the bullets. Many Mouths then summoned her tongues at Booker, catching up with him. Booker then shot at one of the tongues causing it to reel back to her. Then the three Shadowbloods, Neo SquidMask, FlamingoMask and SasquatchMask appeared. Many Mouths saw the three Shadowbloods and gleefully stated that she was going to have a big supper tonight. SasquatchMask then hurled his chain flail at Many Mouths, to which Many Mouths then was hit by the chain flail, Many Mouths then retaliated by sending out a tongue from one of her mouths at SasquatchMask like a whip. Booker shot his gun at Many Mouths a few more times to which Many Mouths then turned and then breathed a stream of flames from her main mouth at Booker, setting his coat on fire. Neo SquidMask then lashed his tentacles at Many Mouths, causing Many Mouths to stagger back from the attack. Many Mouths then opened up her belly mouth and bit off two of Neo SquidMask's tentacles, causing Neo SquidMask great pain, to which he then reeled away his tentacles from her jaws and regenerate them fast. FlamingoMask then blasted his Flamingo Beam at Many Mouths, causing her to fall over, which it was then followed up by SasquatchMask punching at her right arm. As Booker prepared to punch her again, Many Mouths then gripped onto Booker's fist with her teeth and then threw him at SasquatchMask in a feat of strength, causing the two to fall over. Many Mouths then leaped back after throwing Booker over at SasquatchMask, then fires a stream of flames from both her belly mouth and her head mouth, the sweeping it towards FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, torching them. Booker dodged out of the way of the flames and then Many Mouths charged at him, intent on eating him with her belly mouth. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Barrage at Many Mouths, followed up by Neo SquidMask firing his lightning bolts from his trident at her, causing her massive pain and to stop her attack against SasquatchMask and Booker. Booker then got into his exo-suit and then roundhoused kicked against Many Mouths, sending Many Mouths flying back against the car and wall, falling over. Many Mouths then got back up and then charged at Booker, lashing her tongues and flames at him. Booker was caught, but he then caught both tongues and ripped them off, causing Many Mouths tongues to bleed and then reel them away from him. Badly injured now, Many Mouths tried to strike one more punch at Booker, to which Booker then grabbed her punch, twisting her arm and then kicking at her belly mouth, breaking several of her belly mouth's teeth. Many Mouths then roared in pain and then fell over, passing out and defeated. Booker was victorious. Inspector Cypher and his policemen then arrived and arrested Many Mouths, taking her to prison. Following Many Mouths's defeat, Booker, FlamingoMask, SasquatchMask and Neo SquidMask were all congratulated and praised, and then they all took off. Back at Topaz Industries, Clayton F. Topaz then begin to lament on Many Mouth's defeat. Black X then entered the room, to which Clayton F. Topaz remarked on how it was just him and lamented on Many Mouths's defeat again. After Clayton began to monologue to himself some more, Clayton then assigned Black X to find themselves a new monster, to which Black X nodded in agreement and began searching right away. Clayton F. Topaz then stated that this was just merely the beginning... Important Events * The Topaz Industries mini-arc begins here. * First appearances of Clayton F. Topaz, Black X/ChameleonMask, Many Mouths and SasquatchMask. Trivia * Neo SquidMask jokingly comments at some point in the RP to SasquatchMask if he's a "YetiMask". Later on, a YetiMask would soon turn up. Category:Events Category:Battles